Verwirrende Gefühle
by Onee-sama
Summary: One Shot, SoraRiku, Gefühle können manchmal wirklich verwirrend sein, was Riku am eigenen Leib zu spühren bekommt... aber lest selbst... viel spaß


Titel: Verwirrende Gefühle  
  
Autoren: Elfi & .....Onee-sama!  
  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Pairing: Sora + Riku  
  
Warnungen: lime, comedy, bissl angst (nich` viel)  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Elfi= So sehr es uns auch schmerzt, Sora & Co-.. *von-Onee-sama-K.O.-geschlagen-wird*..  
  
Onee-sama= *räusper* Riku & Co gehören nicht uns sondern Disney und Squaresoft. Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld (leider) und wollen nur unsere kranke Fantasie ausleben.   
  
Elif= *aufricht* Das war aber alles mein Bösesteufelchen!!   
  
Onee-sama= *Elfi-fessel-und-knebel* ja ja! *elfis-Bösesteufelchen-Bestechungsgeld-zuschieb* *flüster* gute Arbeit kleiner!  
  
AN: Was passiert, wenn man mit dem Ende von Kingdom Hearts nicht klar kommt...  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen ^__^  
  
***  
  
  
  
Verwirrende Gefühle  
  
  
  
Wieder ging er zum Angriff über, holte aus, doch stolperte im letzten Moment über einen Stein und fiel vorne über.  
  
Mit dieser Aktion riss er seinen Gegenüber mit sich den Hügel hinunter.  
  
Unten angekommen schlug Riku die Augen auf und sah sich nur wenige cm vom Gesicht Sora´s entfernt.  
  
Riku: *rotanlauf* Sor-.....?*schluck*  
  
Er hielt inne, als nun der Junge unter ihm langsam die Augen öffnete und verwirrt blinzelte.  
  
Sora: ?? Was-.....???  
  
Erst jetzt erwachte Riku wieder aus seinem Schock. Er stand schnell auf, warf noch einmal einen nicht definierbaren Blick auf den noch immer verwirrten, am Boden liegenden Sora, drehte sich um und rannte weg.  
  
Sora konnte ihm nur verdutzt nach blicken.  
  
Riku: *rennt-in-richtung-Baumhaus*/Dieser Idiot! Warum kann er nicht besser aufpassen wo er hintritt!../  
  
Wamm!  
  
Kairi: Autsch! *von-Boden-aufsteht**sich-Hinterteil-reib* Pass doch auf!  
  
Riku: Sorry!   
  
Er wollte an ihr vorbei, als sie ihn aufhielt. Riku sah sie fragend an.  
  
Kairi: Hey Riku! Hast du Sora gesehen?  
  
Riku: Keine Ahnung wo dieser Volltrottel wieder steckt!  
  
Mit diesen Worten löste er sich und lief weiter.  
  
Kairi: *blinzelblinzel* /Was ist denn mit dem los?/*schulterzuck* *umdreh-und-weiterlauf*  
  
Riku: *Im-zimmer-auf-und-ab-lauf**stehenbleib-und-faust-auf-wand-hau*/Warum zum Teufel hab ich mich gerade wie ein echter Vollidiot aufgefüht?! Rot anzulaufen nur weil ich ihm zum ersten mal so nahe war? Und dann auch noch einfach weg zu rennen!/*Stirn-gegen-die-wand-lehn*/Und dann hab ich Kairi auch noch ohne Grund angelogen.../  
  
Wieder schlug er mit der Faust hart gegen die Wand.  
  
Riku: Was ist nur los mit mir...?  
  
Während Riku versuchte sich über seine Gefühle Klarheit zu verschaffen, führte Kairi ihre Suche nach Sora fort und fand ihn kurz darauf, immer noch am Fuß des Hügels sitzend.  
  
Kairi: Hey Sora, ich habe dich gesucht!  
  
Sora: *zu-Kairi-aufguck* hast du?  
  
Kairi: *nick**setzt-sich-neben-ihn* Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen!....  
  
Sora: Was ist denn?*neugierig-guck*  
  
kairi: Also...weist du...ähm...ich, naja...*tieflufthol* Sora, Ich liebe dich! *kuss-auf-Soras-Wange-drückt*  
  
Geschockt sah Riku, der gerade zu Sora unterwegs war um mit ihm wegen vorher zu reden, wie Kairi Sora ihre Liebe gestand und ihn anschliessend auf die Wange küsste.  
  
Mit traurigem Blick wendete er sich ab und rannte davon, noch bevor sie ihn bemerkten.  
  
Riku: /Warum tut es so weh?!/  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann ihm über die Wange, die er sofort weg wischte, als er sie bemerkte.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit blieb er neben seinem Lieblingsbaum (der an dem die Sternfrucht hängt) stehen und lehnte sich an diesen.  
  
Riku: /ich verstehe das nicht, wieso tut es so weh die Beiden so zusammen zu sehen?!...Sollte ich mich nicht eigendlich für sie freuen?/  
  
Er kletterte auf seinen Ast und starrte gedankenverloren aufs Wasser hinaus.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sora seinen ersten Schock (wegen des Kusses) überwunden, und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
Kairi: Und?  
  
Plötzlich stand Sora auf und wendete seine Augen ab.  
  
Sora: *leise* Es tut mir leid...für mich warst du immer sowas wie eine Schwester, ich kann deine Gefühle nicht auf die selbe Weise erwiedern.  
  
Mit diesen Worten lief er langsam weg und ließ sie dort alleine sitzen.  
  
Gedankenverloren fand er sich aufeinmal auf dem Steg zur kleinen neben Insel wieder.  
  
Als er aufblickte bemerkte er Riku auf dem Ast des Baumes sitzend und in die Ferne starrend.  
  
Sora: Hey Riku, du schaust drein wie sieben Tage Regenwetter! Was is´n los?*auf-ihn-zulauf*  
  
Riku: *erschrocken-umdreh**gleichgewicht-verlier**nach-hinten-vom-Ast-flieg* Waaaah!!  
  
Sora schnellte nach vorne und packte Riku am Fuß, um diesen vor dem Sturtz ins Wasser zu retten.  
  
Da er Rikus Gewicht aber nicht halten konnte, stürzten sie beide ins Wasser.  
  
Sora: Wooaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!  
  
PLATSCH!!!  
  
Kurz nach dem Sora wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam, funkelte ihn ein wütendes Augenpaar an.  
  
Riku: *funkel-funkel**knurr* Duuu......  
  
Sora versuchte zurück zu weichen als Riku sich auf ihn stürtzte und ihn unter Wasser drückte.  
  
Als er wieder auf tauchte war Riku ihm schon ein ganzen Stück voraus.  
  
Riku: *ruft* Wer zu letzt am Strand ist, ist eine lahme Ente.  
  
Kurz darauf lagen beide nach luft japsend nebeneinander am Strand.  
  
Sora: Hah....das.....das zählt nicht!!...hah....du, du hast gemogelt!  
  
Riku: wegen dir...hah... sind wir doch überhaupt erst im Wasser gelandet, es war also nur fair...hah...das ich nen vorsprung hatte!....Hah!  
  
Sora: Hmpf! *schmoll*  
  
Riku: *grinst-vor-sich-hin*/Süß!/....*läuftrot an*/was denk ich da??!/*gucktweg*  
  
Sora: ...???? Riku?  
  
Riku: .....  
  
Sora: *beugt-sich-zu-ihm-rüber* Was hast du?  
  
Riku: *sich-von-ihm-weg-dreh* Gar nichts!  
  
Sora: *sich-weiter-über-ihn-lehnt* Ach komm sag schon!  
  
Riku: Nein!  
  
Sora: Bitte!  
  
Riku: es ist nichts!!  
  
Sora: Lüg mich nicht an!  
  
Riku: *sich-plötztlich-umdreh* Ich hab doch gesagt es-....*erstarrt*  
  
Schon wieder fand sich Riku nur wenige cm von Soras Gesicht entfernt, der noch immer über ihn gebeugt war und genauso zurück starrte.  
  
Noch bevor Riku reagieren konnte spührte er Soras Lippen auf seinen.  
  
Riku: /Wa-.....???/  
  
Sora: *sich-erschrocken-aufsetzt* I-ich,...es...*kleinlaut*...tut mir leid...*aufsteh-und-wegrenn*  
  
Sora rannte so schnell er konnte, bemerkte nicht mal Kairi an der er vorbei rannte.  
  
Diese starrte wie eingefroren auf Riku und den Platz an dem Sora gerade noch gelegen hatte.  
  
Riku setzte sich auf und blickte in die Richtung in die Sora veschwunden war und sah plötztlich in das geschockte gesicht von Kairi.  
  
Kairi: *erwacht-aus-Starre**trauriglächel**zu Riku* Du Glücklicher! *weggeh*  
  
Riku: *fährt-lippen-nach*/was... er... das... hat er mich wirklich gerade..../ ...geküsst..?  
  
Nicht darauf achtend wohin er lief fand Sora sich auf einmal in ihrer Geheimen Höhle wieder.  
  
Sora: *in-eine-Ecke-kauer* *leise**schluchtzend* Dafür wird er mich hassen!!! *Gesicht-in-Armen-vergrab*  
  
Riku: /JETZT muss ich auf alle Fälle mit ihm reden!.. nur.... wo ist er hin?/  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken rappelte sich Riku wieder auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sora.  
  
Er suchte die ganze Insel ab und fragte auch jeden (außer Kairi), ob sie ihn gesehen hätten und stand schließlich vor dem letzten Ort an dem er noch nicht gesucht hatte. lhre geheime Höhle.  
  
Er trat langsam in die Höhle ein.  
  
Riku: Sora?  
  
*schluchts-schluchts*  
  
Riku sah in die Richtung der Geräusche und enteckte einen zusammegekauerten Sora in der hintersten Ecke.  
  
Riku: Sora?? *auf-ihn-zu-laufend* *leiser* Sora?? *Hand-auf-schulter-leg*  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Sora die Anwesenheit von jemandem.  
  
Als er aufsah weiteten sich seine Augen als er Riku vor sich fand.  
  
Sora: *kleinlaut* Riku..?  
  
Der Ältere wischte dem verweinten Jungen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
Riku: Nicht weinen, Sora.  
  
Sora: *noch-mehr-tränen-kuller* Aber...du...du musst mich doch jetzt bestimmt hassen...  
  
Riku: *in-Arm-nimmt* Du Dummkopf! Warum sollte ich?  
  
Sora: *tränen-blinzel* Hä?  
  
Riku: *leichtlachend* Ich könnte dich doch garnicht hassen! Dafür Liebe ich dich doch viel zu sehr!  
  
Stille!  
  
Riku: *rotanlauf* /ich....liebe ihn??...ja! Ich Liebe ihn!!/*umarmt-fester*  
  
Sora: *schmiegt-in-Umarmung* *schnurr*  
  
Auf einmal fing Riku an Sora auf die Wange zu küssen und arbeitete sich in Richtung Mund vor.  
  
Bis er die weichen Lippen des Anderen fand.  
  
Zaghaft erwiederte Sora den Kuss und Rikus Herz machte einen Luftsprung, dass er glaubte es würde vor Freude zerspringen.  
  
nach einer endlos erscheindenen Zeit lösten sich die Beiden schweratmend von einander.  
  
Sie sahen sich lange mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einfach so an.  
  
Sora: *strahlend**an-Riku-lehnt* Ich Liebe dich auch, Riku.  
  
Riku: *leicht-Kinn-umfass-und-zum-aufsehen-bring* *schaut-sehrsehrsehrsehr-lieb-an*  
  
Damit senkte Riku abermals seine Lippen auf die von Sora.  
  
Diesesmal erwiederte dieser den innigen Kuss sofort.  
  
Mit der Zeit strich Riku mit seiner Zunge über Soras Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den ihm der Jüngere auch gewährte.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig forschte er dessen Mundhöhle aus und neckte mit seiner Zunge Sora`s.  
  
Als dieser dann anfing ebenso keck mit seiner Zunge um zu gehen begann eine Zungenfechterei.  
  
Aus Mangel an Luft mussten beide den Kuss widerwillig abbrechen. Wieder starrten sie sich geraume Zeit an, jedoch diesesmal mit eröteten Wangen.  
  
Gerade näherten sie sich wieder als sie von weiter vorne Jemanden hörten.  
  
Selphie: *räusper* Ich will ja nicht stöööören, aaaaaber...  
  
Beide sahen zum Eingang der Höhle, die wohl nicht mehr so geheim war, wie sie dachten, wo Wakka, mit Hand vor den Augen durch die Finger spickte und puderrot angelaufen war, und Selphie mit einem breiten Grinsen ,da standen.  
  
Sora grinste nur Verlegen während Riku etwas Unverständliches von "Wie kommst du darauf?!" knurrte.  
  
Wakka: Also....wir....ehm......*noch-roter* Wir GEHEN!!!! *Selphie-hinter-sich-her-schleif*  
  
Selphie: Heeeeeeee!!!!!! Ich will das aaaaber noch seeeeheeen!!!  
  
Wakka: *nuschel* Wir sollten sie finden! Nicht bespannen! *lauter* Übrigens, Der Nachtisch kommt NACH dem Essen und nicht davor!  
  
Sora: *hoch-rot-anlauf*   
  
Riku: *fett-grinz-zu-Sora-runter* *in-Soras-Ohr* *leise* Ich glaub er weiß gar nicht wie gut der Nachtisch Schmeckt... da kann man eben nicht wiederstehen...*grinz*  
  
Sora: *Roter-als-rot-wird* *schaut-zu-Riku-auf* Wa-Mmh!  
  
Riku hatte ihm keine Zeit gelassen irgend etwas zu antworten. Er hatte ihm so gleich wieder den Mund mit seinem verschlossen. Und es sollte auch nicht das letzte mal in dieser Nacht sein. Und bestimmt auch nicht das letzte mal überhaupt...  
  
Aber dass ist-   
  
(*Elfi-von-Onee-sama-gehaun-wird* ITAII!!)  
  
-WIRD eine andere Geschichte   
  
(Elfi: *grummelgrummel*)  
  
Owari!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Schlusskommentar:  
  
Elfi: SIE IST SCHULD!!!! *auf-Onee-sama-zeig*   
  
Onee-sama: *unschuldig-guck* Wer? ICH?  
  
Elfi: Ja! Du! *snief!* Wegen dieser Lime szene! Ich wollte keine schreiben....*nuschel* zu mindestens nicht in DIESER Story...  
  
Onee-sama: Ha! Du wolltest doch! *triumphierend-grins*  
  
Elfi: T.T;;....*murmel* Punktfürdich!.... *lauter* aber....aber ....(!)..*gaaaanz-unschuldig* Das war alles mein Bösesteufelchen! Ich kann dafür garnichts! *pupydogeyes-versuch*  
  
Onee-sama: -_-;;;*sweatdrop* ...  
  
Elfi: Haha! Onee-sama bleibt die Sprache weg! *breitgrins*   
  
Onee-sama: ...  
  
Elfi: *schaut-zu-Onee-sama* T.T;; Oh Oh!  
  
Onee-sama: *funkel-in-den-Augen-bekomm* *teuflisch-grins* *langsam-auf-Elfi-zukomm*  
  
Elfi: *wedelt-mit-Hand* G-ganz ruhig, Onee-sama! ja? Sowas kann man friedlich regeln! *hebt-Schild-für-Pazifismus-hoch*(Ok! Die meisten Storys meinen was anderes aber egal!)   
  
Onee-sama: *hebt-Schild-hoch-"ich bremse nicht für Elfis" *   
  
Elfi: *kleinlaut* Hilfe....  
  
Onee-sama: *mit-Kampfgeschrei-auf-Elfi-stürtz* BAANZAAIII !!!  
  
Elfi: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeee!!*wegrenn* *zuruf* Sorry muss weg! Mata ne!  
  
Onee-sama: *kurz-stehn-bleib* *zu-Lesern-dreh* Man sieht sich! Ach und Feedbacks jeglicher Art sind mehr als erwünscht! Die Lobeshymnen und Liebeserklärungen bitte an mich... Kritiken, Morddrohungen und Briefbomben bitte an Elfi und ihr Bösesteufelchen... ... ... Ok! Nur an Elfi! *Bösesteufelchen-schnapp-und-zum-Essen-einlad* See ya! 


End file.
